Playa des Authors 3
This is where those eliminated from Total Drama Author 3 come to stay. Fans can also visit if they wish. If you are in the competition and still edit here, you are automatically eliminated! Eliminated Authors #Rocky! The one and only, Rocky!!!!!!!!!! #Tdafan123 #Tdifan - Ready to rock Season 3 EVEN HARDER!!! \m/ #NIzzy - I don't plan on winning but I'll give it a shot. #Dominator (I am an anonymous users. I am Nalyd's real life friend. I will get an account if I make it to the final five.) #Sorrie- THE AH-MAZING SORRIE IS BACK! well she will do better this season #COKEMAN11 - Trying out a new drama! #Tdi- Hope I can make it further than BOTH seasons #Usitgz-I did better in season 2 and could go farther this time. #COKEMAN11 - Trying out a new drama! #Tdiandrockmusic2-(I'm so psyched to do this! I've been told I'm good. #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Week 6 Chat Sunshine: Hello to our first five losers! How've you guys been? Tdifan: Still not conceding! :-P NIzzy: Hi guys! Tdafan:*sitting in a chair*Am i sad to be voted out? Yeah! That stupid TBTDIF is safe.He makes me so mad*rips a magizine NIzzy is reading* Okay,Im good Sunshine: Tdifan, you've been not conceding since the final five of last season... (XD) Tdafan:*goes around and sits by the pool* Week 7 Chat Sunshine: Welcome, Sorrie! Tdafan:glad to see some of my friends are still in*holds up a little flag saying,"Go Oweguy!" NIzzy: *Goes into depression because her magazine was attacked* (XD) Go Oweguy! Tdafan:Yay TBTDIF is in the bottom 2! NIzzy: Calm down! tdafan:Im just happy my worst enemy has a chance of going,wouldnt you cheer if that happened to you? NIzzy: Depends on my mood...nah but don’t be so happy about it... Week 8 Chat Sunshine: And now we welcome COKEMAN11! So, losers, how goes it? Tdafan:Its ok,I just hope someone goes home soon NIzzy: *nods* CK11: I'm in agreement with Tdafan. MUST RETURN *foams at mouth* Sunshine: *offers rabies shot* (XD) CK11: *takes rabies shot, however injects it into Sunshine* SO ANGRY AT SELF *jumps in a pit* Tdafan:Its not your fault,blame TBTDIF I want him out soon NIzzy: Rabies!!! *runs away screaming* CK11: Nonononono, no rabies. I'm made at myself for not posting a story because of that camp thing *grabs Tdafan and they jump off of a cliff* NIzzy: ... CK11: Nonononono, no "..." It makes me feel uncomfortable. *realizes every bone in body is broken* Never mind...this does...not that... Tdafan:I don`t think any one voted off should be here except Dominator Week 9 Chat Sunshine: Guess what, losers? CK11: SOMEONE'S RETURNING? Sunshine: Yup! You guys can do this week's challenge, and whoever has the best story will return to the game! So, go ahead, stories are due by Friday (since I was late telling you guys). One of you will return after this week's elimination. Tdafan:THANK YOU! Sunshine: Get writing, guys! You've only got four days to get a chance to return! CK11: The guy who posted my story was me, not logged in. MUST RETURN! NIzzy: XD but I don't wanna return thats the whole point of quiting *gets a flag saying "Go Oweguy"* CK11: I wanna return, but if I don't... *gets flag saying "Go Chimchar2356025"* That's a lot to fit onto a flag Tdifan: *gets a flag saying "Go Tdifan"* I think everyone should get one of these! ^^ Sunshine: All right, guys! Sprinklemist and I have discussed your stories. Out of the three stories that were posted and finished, we decided the author who deserves to return is... ... ... ... (dramatic pause) ... ... ... ...COKEMAN11!!! Congrats, dude! Pack your bags, 'cause you are returning to the game!!! NIzzy: Congrats dude. Rocky's Story Tdafan's Story Twas the night before...wait,wrong story. It was a warm summer day and the final 8 of Total Drama Author 3 were sitting in the mess hall. "Hello,contestants",said a happy,cheerful pixie AKA Sunshine. TBTDIF groaned and held his stomach. "So,I have news",Sunshine said,"We have a contestant joining us today...NNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDD!!!!" TBTDIF,Turnertang,Chimmy,and Anonymos all had their eyes wide. Nalyd walked in and bowed,"It`s good to be back and as a contestant this time!" Turnertang booed and threw his breakfast at Nalyd who ducked as it hit Sprinklemist. "Anyway...",Sprinklemist said,wiping off the food from his face,"Nalyd is going to be invincible today". Again,Turnertang booed and threw more food at Nalyd and the same thing happened again. "Deja vu",said Chimmy as some others laughed. Oweguy asked about the challenge and Sunshine replied,"This week is a freebie,so in a few hours vote for someone other than Nalyd". Usitgz said in the confessional,"Well,Nalyd`s back,something tells me it was better when he was a host". In the confessional Oweguy said,"So....Nalyd`s back and invincible,that`s not fair!" Sprinklemist was listening in and said,"Well we never said anything about fairness did we?" Oweguy sighed and walked off to the cabins. Suddenly,Nalyd approached TBTDIF,Anonymos,Chimmy,Usitgz,Tdiandrockmusic2,and Oweguy,"We need to vote off Cards". "No way!Cards and I are tight",said TBTDIF. "Fine,leave",said Nalyd as TBTDIF walked away in anger. "Why should we vote him off?' asked Tdiandrockmusic2. "Well,he doesn`t deserve this as much as me or you guys",Nalyd replied. "Thanks",Anonymos said. Nalyd rolled his eyes as everyone agreed. Then,at the ceremony Sunshine annouced those safe,"Nalyd,of course". Nalyd flashed a smile as the next awards went to Chimmy,TBTDIF,Oweguy,Usitgz,Tdiandrockmusic2 and Cards. "Wait...why did Cards get one?" Nalyd asked. All of Nalyd`s "groupies" hummed. "TRAITORS!!!" Nalyd screamed. Turnertang and Anonymos looked at each other. "And........................................ Turnertang...you`re out!" Turnertang sighed,"Bye guys". Anonymos waved to his brother as he left. "Bye Turnertang",said everyone except Nalyd. Turnertang said,"This was the experience of a lifetime and I wish I could do this again!Bye everyone you made this game great!" "Well,that was exciting,find out next week for an exciting episode of TOTAL...DRAMA..AUTHOR" Then,out of nowhere Chimmy popped infront of the camera and said,"3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tdifan's Story "Last time on Total Drama Author 3..." Sunshine started. "Hey--Wasn't I'' supposed to do the intro this week?" Sprink asked. "I thought it was my turn," Sunshine replied. "Maybe we could say it together?" Sprink suggested. "Nah....That's a little bit corny," Sunshine said. "Can someone just say ''something, please?" TBTDIF asked impatiently. "Sure. Last Time on Total Drama Author 3, The authors wrote fantasy stories. In the end, the Typing Bass won and the Gophers sent Tdi home. Stay tuned for another exciting and dramatic episode of Total...Drama...Author...3!" Sunshine said with enthusiasm. "Authors, Welcome to the Merge! You will now be known as the Best Sellers. But now only one person will win invincibility. Not a team...because there are no teams....because this is the merge," Sprink said dramatically. "I would've never thought I'd make it to the merge. But now that I'm here, It's awesome!" Cards said in the confessional. "HELLO, WORLD! MY NAME IS CHIMMY AND I'M A BEST SELLER! See my pin?" Chimmy said in the confessional as she pointed to her I'm a Best-Seller pin. "OH MY GOSH! I MADE IT TO THE MERGE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chimmy shouted as she had a spazz attack. "Is she okay?" Tdirm asked Nonny. "I ask myself that question everyday, dude," Nonny replied. "Anyway, this week's challenge is--" Sprink said before being interrupted. "Wait--Since this is the merge...and this is a TDI based wiki...that must mean someone is coming back! Right?" Turnertang asked. "Actually someone is returning," Sprink said in the confessional. "Nalyd is going to be competing this season, but the authors aren't supposed to know until later! What should I do? I gotta think of something..." "So, nice weather we've been having, isn't it?" Sprink said, trying to change the subject. "HEY, SPRINK! TURNERTANG ASKED YOU A QUESTION! AREN'T YOU GONNA TELL HIM ABOUT NALYD RETURNING?" Sunshine shouted. Sprink facepalmed himself, thinking I just had to be co-host with Sunshine... Everybody gasped, except for Owe, who was too busy eating a sandwich. "So, what's happenin'?" Owe said, walking over to the scene with his mouth full. "Oh, nothing really. Except that Nalyd's returning..." TBTDIF said sarcastically. "But what's the point? Isn't he already an admin?" Owe asked. "Nalyd filed a lawsuit against Total Drama Author enterprises, since he couldn't host this season," Sprink explained. "But didn't he chose not to host this season? I'm extremely confused," Usitgz asked. "Well, Nalyd can do whatever he wants!" said a voice in the distance. "OMIGOSH! It's Nalyd! EEEEEEEE!" exclaimed Sunshine as she hug-tackled Nalyd. "Sunshine, please get off of me," Nalyd said. "Oh yeah, that 'personal space' thingy," Sunshine replied as she got up. "Thanks," Nalyd said as he brushed the ravioli pixie dust off his gray hoodie. "Wait, what's the challenge?" TBTDIF asked. "The challenge is--" Sprink started as an intern handed him a piece of paper. The intern stared into the camera and waved awkwardly. Sprink pushed him out of the way. "Ok, We've got a new challenge this week! This week's challenge is to...WRITE A RESEARCH PAPER ON NALYD RENRUT?!" ''Sprink said, while reading the piece of paper. "I don't think this challenge is very fair. Nalyd knows all the information. It's ''his life for crying out loud!" Nonny said in the confessional. "Now I just hope Nalyd didn't hear that," He cowered in fear inside the confessional. "Knock Knock!" Nalyd said as he knocked on the confessional door. Nonny screamed and bolted out of the confessional. Nalyd stood there thinking What did I do? Nothing? Awesome! I'm so good at being evil! ''He laughed evilly for a moment, and then walked off to start his paper. "I'm having a hard time with the Nalyd Renrut paper. I don't even know that much about Nalyd! I'm still new here, give me a break!" Cards ranted in the confessional. Turnertang groaned as he slammed his head on his keyboard. He looked up and saw a couple lines of gibberish. "Well, at least it's something..." Turnertang said as he shut down his computer for the night. Tdirm was having trouble with his essay, as well. He typed ''"Nalyd Renrut is" ''and stopped there. "Nalyd Renrut is.... Ugh! This is the worst challenge ever!" He said, angry. He finished the sentence. It read: ''Nalyd Renrut is the biggest jerk on the face of the planet! (More Coming Soon) NIzzy's Story Dominator's Story "Last time on Total Drama Author," Sunshine said as she stood next to the Library of Losers, "The two teams had to write Total Drama Island fantasy stories! Once again, the Typing Bass won, and the Gophers had to vote. In the end, Tdi and Usitgz were on the chopping block, and I chose Tdi to walk the Keyboard of Shame and be locked in the Library of Losers." Sunshine laughed to herself. "And do the teams have a surprise this week! Stay tuned for Total Drama Author!" ---- The final eight sat in the mess hall eating breakfast. Sunshine then ran in and jumped on the Typing Bass' table, sliding through all their breakfasts. "Smooth move!" Thebiggesttdifan said sarcastically. He stood up and threw out the remains of his breakfast. "Are you ready for le challenge?" Sunshine asked in a French accent. "That depends, will we get more le breakfast?" Thebiggesttdifan asked. "Thebiggesttdifan is sort of a downer," Anonymos said in the confessional. "I figure he'll be the next to go." Sprinklemist walked in, carrying a large map. "Thank you my faithful intern," Sunshine said happily. "Sunshine, I've been telling you this all season, I'm your co-host, not intern," Sprinklemist said sadly. Sunshine looked at him blankly. Sprinklemist sighed, realizing that the conversation was going nowhere. "What's the challenge, Sunshine?" "Oh yeah! Heh heh... I forgot," Sunshine smiled. "Today everyone will be writing a story about a Total Drama Island character visiting another country." "Isn't there something you wanted to tell the contestants?" Sprinklemist asked. "No, I think that's it," Sunshine said. Sprinklemist sighed. "The teams are being split up. It's every man-" "And girl!" Chimmy interrupted. "And girl for themselves," Sprinklemist continued. "And we have a new contestant." Sunshine looked around blankly. "We do?" she asked. Sprinklemist sighed and handed Sunshine a script. "Well what do you know, we do have a returning contestant! Presenting... Nalyd Renrut!" Nalyd walked into the mess hall. "Sup guys?" Nalyd said smiling. "Why's he back?" Owenguy asked after recovering from the shock of a new contestant. "He sued us!" Sunshine said. "No I didn't," Nalyd said confused. "I signed up for this from the beginning but I missed the bus here." "Whatever," Sunshine sighed. "Just start writing!" "Wait, what's the challenge?" Nalyd asked. "How am I supposed to know?" Sunshine asked angrily. "You're sort of the host," Sprinklemist said. "I am?" Sunshine asked. "Cool!" "Seriously, you picked her?" Sprinklemist asked Nalyd. "Yeah, my bad, dude," Nalyd shrugged. An hour later, everyone except Nalyd handed in their stories. Sunshine read Anonymos' story. She laughed, she cried, she left to get a snack, then she returned and judged the story. "Nonny," Sunshine said disappointedly, "Nonny, Nonny, Nonny, Nonny, Anonymos, Nonny... I must say Nonny several times to make it dramatic. I was disappointed in this story. I think that putting Owen in Texas was pretty funny, but then you had him turn into a cowboy and that didn't make sense. I'm sorry, but this was very bad. Like, worse than the Great Snuggie Burning of 1699." Sprinklemist began reading Chimmy's story, until Sunshine stole it and read it herself. Sprinklemist took it back and finish reading. "I like this story," Sprinklemist said, "I think the bets part was the major amount of detail you put into when Ezekiel jumped from the top of the leaning tower of piza. I'm impressed." Sunshine read Cards' story. "I'ma firin' a mediocre employee," Sunshine said, glaring at Sprinklemist. "What are you talking about?" Sprinklemist asked. "Moving on," Sunshine said. She handed Sprinklemist Usitgz's story to review. Sprinklemist started laughing. "Duncan stole the Eiffel Tower? Classic!" he laughed. Sunshine tackled Sprinklemist and started reading. "I've read better," Sunshine said. Her eyes shifted evilly as she slipped the story into her pocket. She then read Thebiggesttdifan's story. "I don't get it." "What's not to get?" Thebiggesttdifan asked. "It's about Ezekiel moving to Mexico!" Sunshine held up the paper, which had a drawing of Dr. Octagonapus on it. Nalyd laughed evilly in the confessional. "I switched my paper with Thebiggesttdifan's." Sprinklemist read Turnertang's story. "Interesting," Sprinklemist said. "I like this one." Sunshine read Owenguy's story. "This story reminded me of a rainbow I saw once!" "How so?" Owenguy asked. Sunshine held up the paper, revealing Owenguy had used a rainbow pen to write it. Sprinklemist read Tdiandrockmusic's story. "This was terrible!" Sprinklemist exclaimed. "I mean, um, this needs some work. I mean... half of this isn't even language. And the other half is... I think that's peanut butter." "What are you talking about?" Tdiandrockmusic asked. Nalyd laughed in the confessional. "Another one down. This is too easy. I also took Tdiandrockmusic's story." Sunshine read Nalyd's story. "I've read better," she shrugged. "I can live with that," Nalyd smiled. Sorrie's Story COKEMAN11's Story Sunshine walked up to the screen. "Previously on Total Drama Author... Our author-" "Psst!" An off-screen voice said. "Three!" "Fine, whatever," Sunshine said. "Last time on Total Drama Author 3... THERE, I SAID IT. Anyway, a couple people gave their remarks on the fabulous... THERE, COKEMAN, YOU HAPPY? ...Fabulous COKEMAN11 being eliminated. Then I presented the challenge..." Sunshine stopped. "What was the challenge?" She whispered to the intern. "A fairy-tale story." The intern whispered back. "Right... Then, I presented the challenge, writing a fairy tale story. The Bass won, Usitgz got the final safety call, and Tdi ended up here.” Sunshine stopped. “Um… Let’s sing the cheesy theme song! DEAR MOM AND DAD, MY WRITING'S FINE! THIS IS MY TIME TO SHINE! EVERYTHING TO WRITE, USERS IN MY WAY! I’LL WRITE IT ONE DAY! I WANNA BE ADMIN! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA! I WANNA BE! I WANNA BE! I WANNA BE ADMIN!” “Hey, Sprink’s coming!” Chimchar said. Sprinklemist was indeed approaching. “What’s up, Sprinklemist?” Cards777 asked. “I’m here to inform you that Sunshine received seizures from singing the opening theme.” Sprinklemist sadly said. “Oh no! Is she going to be okay?” Chimchar asked. “Yes. They were very, very, very minor.” Sprinklemist assured. “Yes!” Oweguy cheered. “BUT!” Sprinklemist shouted. “That means I’m the host. But the good news is that no one’s eliminated.” “NO! I DON’T WANT TO DIGEST VOMIT-INDUCING FOODS!” Chimchar yelled. “Does that mean…” Cards777 stopped in the middle of the sentence. “Yes,” Sprinklemist answered, “You have made it to the merge!” “NO! I DON’T WANT TO BE PUMMELED BY A TOUGH GIRL!” Chimchar yelled, again. “No, no…” Sprinklemist said. “You must write Ocean’s Eight – Or Nine your own way.” “Anyone returning?” Usitgz asked. “Yes…just kidding.” Sprinklemist said. “Phew!” Anonymos was relieved. “Relieved, eh?” Sprinklemist asked. “Good. Because your challenge is due tomorrow!” “WHAT?!?!” Cards777 yelled. “Uncool.” Chimchar said. A cell phone was heard ringing. “Let me get this,” Sprinklemist got out his phone. “Yes…WHAT!?!? AWESOME!” “What?” Cards777 asked. “Sunshine called…in her craziness during those seizures, she accidentally let someone back on!” Sprinklemist confirmed. “Who?” Thebiggesttdifan asked. “COKEMAN11?” Chimchar asked. “Tdifan?” Tdiandrockmusic2 asked. “Nope! Look up above you!” Sprinklemist said. Suddenly, a plane was heard, and so was a familiar voice. “BACK BY POPULAR LAWYER DEMAND,” Everyone looked up as the figure emerged from the ceiling. “IT’S NALYD RENRUUUUUUT!” Nalyd dropped from his parachute. “Welcome, Nalyd.” Sprinklemist welcomed. “What? That’s unfair!” Turnertang yelled. “Sorry, Turnertang, but the lawfirm of Renrut, Renrut, Cohen and Strauss would beg to differ. We filed a lawsuit against the producers. And won!” Nalyd had apparently just quoted his worst enemy. “Don’t you hate Courtney?” Thebiggesttdifan asked. “Yes, why?” Nalyd asked in response. “Because you just did exactly what she did. Came back at the final eight. And even parodied her quote!” Anonymos stated. “Aw, dang it, I did it again.” Nalyd did a facepalm. “Don’t tell me he get’s special treatment, too?” Cards777 asked. “Nope.” After Sprinklemist said this, Nalyd made a phone call. Ten seconds later, Sprinklemist’s phone rang. “Hello?” Sprinklemist answered. “Yes. Okay.” He hung up. “Yeah, he gets special treatment.” “Oh, COME ON!” Turnertang yelled. “This is all YOUR fault!” Thebiggesttdifan pointed at Cards777. “Sorry.” Cards777 asked. “Anyway, your challenge has been changed…A LOT.” Sprinklemist got off the phone, no one noticing he used it again. “Sunshine delirium allowed it, I presume?” Turnertang asked. “Exactly.” Sprinklemist said. “Stupid Renrut, Renrut, Cohen and Strauss.” “So what is it?” Tdiandrockmusic2 asked. “Write a speech about how ‘awesome’ Nalyd is.” Sprinklemist announced. “WHAT?” Chimchar asked. “Lawyers can do anything, Chimchar.” Nalyd said. In the confessional, Nalyd said, “I really am becoming a miniature Courtney, aren’t I?” “Whatever.” Chimchar said. Then, she went to her desk. Nalyd is the best author ever. He is the inspiration for my writing. The reason why we’re all here. He’s so awesome, that he doesn’t deserve to be host. He needs to compete. In fact, I’m voting myself off so he can get #1. Yay, Nalyd! Turnertang went to his desk. I just LOVE Nalyd’s writing. He’s better than Chuck Norris…in internet meme form! I envy everyone who knows Nalyd in real life, as he is the greatest guy in the history of mankind! Anonymos went to her desk. Nalyd is okay. He eliminated me last season. But I envy him for having such skill. He was too epic to be out of the season. I am jealous of Dominator for knowing him. Yay, Renny! Tdiandrockmusic2 reluctantly went to his desk. Nalyd owns everyone. He just can’t be beat. He never completed his speech. Nalyd happily went to his desk. I rock. There’s no need to say it. Roleplaying, drawing, writing…I created the camps Wiki for Pete’s sake! I SO deserve to win… Watch out, Nonny, you’re going down. And to Sunshine and Sprinklemist…watch your backs…you’ll tremble before my awesome skills. I will dominate this competition! I WILL AVENGE DOMINATOR! Oweguy never made a speech. Thebiggesttdifan went to his desk. Nalyd is my role model. Everything I do, I want to do it like him. I want to make a revelation, like the camps Wiki is. I will be the one who serves Nalyd tea in the morning, because I praise him so much. Cards777 went to his desk. I don’t know Nalyd well, so… DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? YEAH, WE LIKE WAFFLES! Usitgz went to his desk. N is for never-not good stories. A is for AWESOME! L is for likeable writing. Y is for Y shouldn’t you like his epicness? And D is for done with this speech! The next day, when the challenge was due, everyone but Oweguy sent in their stories. Sprinklemist declared Usitgz having the best speech, and made Oweguy go to bootcamp. Before everyone exited, everyone except Nalyd made remarks that their speeches were total lies. At dinner, Usitgz along with Nalyd and the producers got to enjoy a lobster meal. When Sunshine came back, she only knew that Nalyd came back and nothing else. Total Drama Author 3 continued, with Nalyd in third. Tdi's Story #Tdiandrockmusic2-(I'm so psyched to do this! I've been told I'm good.) #Anonymos- After my relatively unfair elimination last season, due to scheduling, I think I have a huge chance to win this. #Cards777- I'll give it a shot! #Thebiggesttdifan-This is just about the only reason I come on TDI camp wiki! If I keep a good personality, I might just win! #Chimchar2356025 - In my opinion, I stink at writing. But if I last more than 1 week, I could pick up great pointers. #Turnertang - I did pretty well in TDA2 and I think I'm getting better at writing stories. #Oweguy - I'm back with an advantige! #Usitgz-I did better in season 2 and could go farther this time. #Nalyd- SHHHH!!! Turner: I am very happy to make it to the merge! Owe: I know, I hope we make it to the final two! Chim: SHADOW!! I'll win for you!!! TBTDIF: (CONF) I know I have had a big target on my back ever since I came back. At least some people can forgive me. Nony: Gee, I wonder what Sunshine is up to. Over at Sunshine's office, Sunshine is playing with her shadow doll. Sprinklemist walks in. Sprinkle: Uh, Sunshine. Shunshine: WHAT?!?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M PLAYING WITH SHAD-I-KUN????? Sprinkle: Well, we have major news. Back at the food tent. Cards: I reallly hope that me and my friends can make it far! All of a sudden, a smoke bomb flew in the tent. It let out gas and knocked everyone out. Everyone then woke up, to be in cages. Sunshine: HI EVERYONE! WELCOME TO YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!!! Sprinkle: Everyone is locked in cages. You must find a way out and find the gold pen which will help next challenge. You must go to the pen maker across camp. Start. Everyone looks at the lock. They start picking at it. After a few minutes, Nony unlocks the cage. Nony: YAY!!! I have to tell Turner and Owe. Nony ran to Turner and told him the combination, and she told Owe. Turner: It doesn't work! Sunshine: HAHA!!! SUCKERS!!! Sprinkle: Each cage has a different combo. Nony: Sorry guys, but I have to get that pen! Chim: GO NONY!!! Ustigz and TBTDIF unlock their cages and start to follow Nony. Nony then runs in the door, having the door slam on Ustigz's and TBTDIF's faces. Nony: I'm here for the pen. The pen maker had his back towards Nony. Maker: Here you go...... He turns around and takes off his wig. Nalyd: NONY! Nony: Wait, what? TBTDIF and Ustigz run inside, soon followed by TDIRAM2. Sunshine: THAT's RIGHT!!!! Nalyd is back! TBTDIF: That's not fair! Nalyd: My girlfriends lawyer would beg to differ. We sued the show for not letting me host. And we won. Except, I have to WORK for it. Sunshine: YEP!!!! Everyone else soon runs in. Turner: NALYD!!!!!! Owe: YAY!!!!! *Thinks* Nay. Nalyd: WHAT?????? Owe: Well, you will win because you were the host, so you know how to win. Nalyd: (CONF) Owe just put a target on his back. Sunshine: NEXT PART!!!! This part is easy. You must write the name of who you want to have invincibility and win a fabulous prize!!! Sprinkle: Unfortunantly, Nony is the only one with a pen. Also, you can't vote for yourself. Nalyd: What about the others who don't have something to write with?! Sunshine: GOOD LUCK!!!!! Sprinkle: Nalyd, due to your lawsuit, you get "special" things. Nalyd: Oh ya, give me a pen! Sunshine hands him a pen. Sprinkle: Okay, go vote for invincibility! Only ten minutes! Nony writes down her vote and turns it in. Nalyd starts to write, but his pen breaks. Nalyd: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! Chim: Hmmmm. I got it! Chim whispers to Turner and Owe and they all go behind a building. Chim: Luckily, I have my portable fax machine! Owe: Doesn't that just faxes things? Chim: Oh..... oh! I have my labtop and my portable printer. Just turn it on and we can submit our votes! Chim, Owe, and Turner type their votes and turn it in. Sunshine: TIMES UP!!!!!!! Okay the votes go to Turner, Owe, Owe, and Chim. Owe wins invincibility and a day at........... the farm! Owe: YAY!!!!! Sprinkle: Go to the ceremony! The opening ceremony sequence goes on. Sunshine: CAST YOUR VOTES!!!! Oh ya, YOU CAN'T VOTE NALYD!!! Everyone votes. Sunshine: The gilded paper goes to, Chim, Nony, Turner, Cards, TBTDIF, TDIRAM2, Ustigz... why is there eight votes Nalyd and one vote Owe??????? Ustigz: I was forced to vote Nayld. Nalyd: And Owe made me mad. Sunshine: I guess Sprinklemist is out. Sprinkle: WHAT?????? The guards take Sprinklemist down the keyboard of shame to the pencil of losers. He is put on the pencil and is rocketed off the show. Sunshine: See you next time on Total Drama Author 3!!!! Week 10 Chat Sunshine: Welcome to Playa des Authors, Usitgz! NIzzy: *yawns* Usitgz: *arrives* Oh well, you win some, you lose some. Sorrel: *walks out of a tree* this treehouse is ah-mazing! NIzzy: Arghhhh!!! Crazy squirrel girl! *throws a shovel at Sorrels head and hides behind Usitgz* Sorrel: ow! you want to see me *transforms into a squirrel* HEHEHEHEH NIzzy: *runs around screaming* Week 11 Chat Sunshine: Wow, I spaced out and didn't make the new week until now... ><; Welcome back, CK11! CK11: Tdafan, I feel your pain now NIzzy: Welcome back CK11, back to HELL! *evil laugh* CK11: *in whiny voice* Well, you quit, so you don't feel how it is to get targeted because you returned so early after elimination! NIzzy: ... CK11: *realizes his overly long whine* Oops... Got carried away. No, literally. *is being carried away to a psychiatrist* NIzzy: ... CK11 *appears behind NIzzy eating White Cheddar Popcorn* They said you were my psychiatrist Sunshine: *discreetly takes popcorn* (XD) NIzzy: Psychiatrist? Is that like a crazy person with a chainsaw? (XD lindsay moment) Tdirm:Hey everybody, I'm here, I dropped out. *struggles to keep smile on face* NIzzy: hi, aw you're little speech at the end made me cry... CK11: I didn't cry, but I thought it was moving. *builds a Playa des Authors Confessional and a Gilded Cokeman theatre* What? I was bored. Tdirm: *in CK11's new confessional* Why do I always make people cry? NIzzy: *eating popcorn* Week 12 Chat Sprinklemist: Um... Week 12 is nearly over. Um... Welcome Tdirm! *looks and sees that tdirm has already arrived* Um... *backs away slowly* NIzzy: ... *yawns* CK11: GILDED COKEMAN CEREMONY *throws Gilded Cokemans (Cokemans? Cokemen? Cokemens?) to Rocky, Tdafan, Tdifan, NIzzy, Dominator, Sorrie, Usitgz, and... Tdirm* Sorry, Tdi, I ate your GC by accident (xD) Usitgz: Woohoo! (Eats GC) Tdifan: Awesome! Is it made of chocolate? *attempts biting into it, ends up being made out of metal* Hey, Cokeman. My chocolate's expired!(XD) NIzzy: LOL XD Tdafan:*tries to relax*So,if you could guess the top 2,who would it be?I`m guessing Anonymous and Oweguy,with Chimmy in 3rd NIzzy: *nods* Chimmy is extremly popular and will possbaly get targeted. Tdafan:As much as Chimmy is my friend,I just don`t think she can make it to the top 2 cause as soon as she loses a challenge everyone is gonna dive at her NIzzy: Yeah... Tdafan:But,I hope she can atleast get in the top 5 NIzzy: Yep, *gets a flag saying "Go Chimmchar"* Tdafan:*sleeps in chair* NIzzy: *shrugs*